Decisiones
by Lisa108
Summary: Inpirado en el capitulo 6 del Extra Game. -"Aunque se supone que debería estar molesto… ¿Por qué me siento mas feliz de lo que debería? Me entran ganas de reír. A pesar de que es patético para mi admitirlo, los que son mas compatibles juntos son… ¡Esos dos!"-


¡Hola!

Bueno, me inspire en este Drabble después de haber leído el Extra Game y llorar como magdalena al enterarme de cómo habían echo sufrir a mi pobre Takao.

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke no me pertenece, este fic esta echo sin fines de lucho.

Advertencia: Parejas Yaoi

¡Comencemos!

… **.**

- _"Aunque se supone que debería estar molesto… ¿Por qué me siento mas feliz de lo que debería? Me entran ganas de reír. A pesar de que es patético para mi admitirlo, los que son mas compatibles juntos son… ¡Esos dos!"-_

Eso fue como si le hubieran tirado un balde de agua fría directo en la cara, su corazón se había oprimido y de repente un nudo se formo en su garganta. Ya habían pasado dos semanas del partido y aun no podía sacarse de la cabeza esa escena… en la cual el creía que sus sentimientos jamás serian correspondidos por el peli verde, así que siguió actuando, se había acostumbrado un poco… llevaba meses desde que se había enterado de lo que realmente sentía por su Shin-chan y desde ese entonces a estado actuando como un amigo mas para por lo menos no arruinar su amistad con el, no soportaría estar lejos de su querido Shin-chan. Aunque claro, las ultimas dos semanas se a estado comportando un poco raro y eso era visible para cuatro personas: Sus padres, Kise que se había vuelto su mejor amigo y, aunque el no lo supiera, Midorima también se había dado cuenta de su extraña actitud.

Aunque a Takao Kazunari le doliera admitirlo, tal vez tendría que enterrar sus sentimientos ya que según el Midorima y Akashi hacían mucho mejor pareja y además eran mas compatibles juntos… pero era un adolescente, y Midorima era su primer gran amor, y los primeros días se los paso llorando como magdalena junto a Kise dándole apoyo. Y esas noches de llanto le había causado unas horribles ojeras que no las podía ocultar.

-Has estado llorando-Dijo Midorima mientras veía a Takao más de cerca y notar las ojeras y la imperceptible palidez.

-Es que… mi pez dorado Garry se murió y ah sido muy triste Shin-chan-Respondió Takao exagerando un "poco" su excusa.

-Takao…-

-Ya, ya no te preocupes Shin-chan… le dije a mi mama que volvería temprano, nos vemos luego-Salió apresuradamente Takao del gimnasio, obviamente Midorima sabia que mentía ya que… pues apenas eran las 4:35 de la tarde.

Takao sabia que había actuado de una manera súper cobarde, poco típica de el, pero aun no se sentía preparado… preparado para decirle a Shin-chan sus sentimientos y que el los rechazara le diga que esta de pareja con Akashi, eso terminaría de romperlo por completo.

…

Kazunari simplemente estaba confundido… ósea… había llegado a su casa con el corazón agrietado y saltan sus padres diciéndole que van a visitar a su abuela materna, que vive en otra ciudad, para que pudo relajarse un poco ya que lo habían notado algo tenso, pero la verdadera confusión se la causaron en la cena, cuando le lanzaron la bomba.

-¿Q-que?-

-Lo que escuchaste hijo, a tu abuela ya no le queda mucho tiempo de vida… así que nos ofreció que si queríamos nos podríamos mudar allá-Le explico su madre.

-Pero claro, ella nos aclaro muy bien que seria decisión tuya y de tu hermana, que ella no les esta obligando-Aclaro su padre.

Su mente se hizo un caso ¿Irse de su ciudad natal? ¿Dónde había experimentado muchas cosas? Donde… ¿Dónde estaba su primer amor? ¿Abandonar a Shin-chan y a Kise? Todas esas y muchas preguntas mas estaban por hacer explotar la mente de Takao.

-No te preocupes Kazu, eso lo resolveremos si a ustedes les gusta la ciudad-

Esa noche, Takao Kazunari no pudo dormir bien.

… **..**

Ya habían pasado unos dos días desde que la familia Takao se había ido de la ciudad para visitar a la abuela, aunque claro Takao se arrepintió un poco de haber llamado a Midorima y decirle un inconforme " _Me voy de la ciudad hasta nuevo aviso_ " y le haya cortado sin responder nada… luego sufrió las consecuencias de tener que borrar tres veces el buzón de mensajes porque seguían llegando y llegando y llegando, y el no tenia crédito para responderle, aunque eso se solución cuando llegaron a la casa de su abuela y descubrió que ella conocía el Wi-fi. Oh si baby… su abuela era genialmente moderna.

-Oh Kazu, Hana, que gusto me da verlos de nuevo amores-

-¡Abuela!-Gritaron ambos jóvenes mientras la abrazaban.

La verdad no le había sentado nada al el relajarse un poco a Takao, se estaba divirtiendo y le gustaba un poco estar en la ciudad, y eso apenas era el segundo día de estadía donde su querida abuela los levanto de la cama con un delicioso desayuno lleno de postrer con la simple excusa de " _Me encanta hacer postres pero nadie se los come_ " y se mantenía en contacto con Midorima. Claro, todo cambio en una de sus tantas llamadas.

-¡Hola Shin-chan!-

- _No es necesario que grites, Bakao-_

-Hay Shin-chan, no es mi culpa que tu seas un amargado-

- _Dime la verdadera razón por la que llamas_ -

Ha… tan directo como siempre…

-Bueno, me aburría un poco así que decidí llamarte para que me cuentes algún chisme- Del otro lado de la línea Kazunari pudo distinguir una voz malditamente familia, pero se negaba creer de saber quien era el dueño de la voz- ¿S-Shin-chan… estas con alguien?-Pregunto con temor a la respuesta.

- _Ah, estoy en la mansión de Akashi, el me invito a una partido de Shogi-_

Y todo el mundo de Kazunari termino por venirse abajo, eso había sido la gota que había derramado el vaso. Así que con todo el valor del mundo y reprimiendo las ganas de llorar por lo menos hasta que cortara soltó lo ultimo…

-Oh, lamento interrumpir Shin-chan… veras… bueno… la cosa es así Midorima, voy a mudarme a esta ciudad y asistiré a la preparatoria que queda mas cerca de la casa de mi abuela…-

Silencio…

- _¿¡QUE!?-_

 _ **-**_ Adiós Midorima-

Y Takao colgó… y dejo que las lágrimas se escapen de sus ojos como últimamente a estado pasando, se permitió dejar salir esos sentimientos de tristeza absoluta e ignoro el insistente sin fin de llamadas y mensajes que recibía de parte de Midorima. Le dolería un montón, pero ya no podía seguir así, no quería seguir sufriendo en silencio. Así que ¿Qué mejor manera que empezar una vida nueva?

… **.**

¡Terminamos!

Por favor no me odien si es que les decepciono el como termine este cap., pero por eso es un drabble, y no le vi problema a un poco de drama, lamento los errores ortográficos.

¡Adiós!


End file.
